


Dreams From The Past

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Developing Relationship, Dreams, First Meetings, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hopeful Ending, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious, Ouch, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Pining Loki (Marvel), Reincarnation, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: In an act of selflessness and love, Anton Haganson sacrificed himself to save his closest friend. Six hundred years later, Thor Odinson stepped into a room and reeled back upon seeing a mortal who looked identical to an Aesir long known to be dead.The day that Tony Stark learned aliens existed and met the God of Thunder was when the dreams of a man with green eyes started.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 106
Kudos: 1144





	Dreams From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Just some feels and fluff ~~and a concept that was hard to tag askdjbsjdfb~~  
>  Thank you to **Rabentochter** and **NamelesslyNightlock** for helping me with the summary and tags!  
> I hope you all enjoy this :)

In an act of selflessness and love, Anton Haganson sacrificed himself to save his closest friend.

Six hundred years later, Thor Odinson stepped into a room and reeled back upon seeing a mortal who looked identical to an Aesir long known to be dead.

The day that Tony Stark learned aliens existed and met the God of Thunder was when the dreams of a man with green eyes started.

* * *

_He was young; only a few decades old and still a child. His name was Anton and he was in the training grounds because his father wanted him to learn how to fight._

_He was bored and had wandered away from his tutor in order to explore. There were a dozen young boys all fighting with swords and rolling around in the dirt. Anton scrunched his nose and looked away. He wouldn’t have noticed the other boy sitting on a step under the shade of an awning if it wasn’t for the burst of something emerald green._

_Curious, he stepped closer. His eyes widened as he watched the green sparks take shape into a snake that slithered through the air and up the young boy’s arm. It disappeared the moment the boy realised he was being watched._

_He scowled at Anton and demanded, “What do you want?”_

_Anton stared at the place where the snake had been and stepped closer. “How did you do that?”_

_The other boy hesitated, watching Anton with suspicious eyes. It took a long time before he admitted, “Magic.”_

_Anton felt awed. “It is amazing.”_

_The boy’s eyes lit up and he smiled shyly. He bit his lip before tentatively asking, “Do you want to see more?”_

_Anton nodded and stepped even closer, waiting avidly for the next spell. The young boy with the short black hair and green eyes blushed under the attention._

Tony woke up with a jolt and the memory of two small children talking on a step with the innocence and curiosity of youth. It wasn’t something he recalled with the haziness of a dream. It came with crystal clear clarity and an innate understanding of the moment and the life ‘Anton’ had experienced leading up to it.

He’d never dreamt with such depth before, and never about something so... sweet. The two kids were both lonely and in need of a friend, and they found it in each other. 

Honestly, it was strange, but far better than the nightmares that normally haunted his nights.

It was why Tony shook it off and asked JARVIS for his usual morning update. He went through the motions without much thought. He pushed the strange dream to the side and focused instead on the group of people he was going to have to work with in order to save the world from whatever new nut job decided to attack it.

He wasn’t fond of most of them, Agent Romanov and _Captain America_ being lowest on his list, but there was one person he was keen to get to know more.

“Hey, J, is our guest up and about?”

“Yes, Sir, he is in his rooms making a pot of tea.”

“Awesome. Tell him I’m showering and heading down to the lab and he’s welcome to join. Actually, just pester him until he comes down.”

“I do believe you promised Dr Banner you would not ‘pester’ him if he agreed to come home with you.”

“Keep up with the facts, J. I’m not pestering him, _you_ are.”

“An impressive plan, Sir,” JARVIS answered dryly.

“Don’t sass me,” Tony complained, but he was still smiling as he headed for the shower. “Oh, and promise him blueberries if he decides to come play.”

Tony could hear his AI sighing at him, but Tony ignored it with years of practice. He knew JARVIS would be able to convince Bruce to come down to the lab, and once he was there, Tony planned to get him so comfortable he couldn’t even think ‘ _giant green rage monster_ ’.

They would be fast friends, Tony could feel it.

Yet, despite his thoughts being centred around Bruce, it was a different face and voice that suddenly popped into his head. A young boy who was desperate for friendship and acceptance as he asked; ‘ _Do you want to see more?_ ’

Tony’s smile slipped as he thought about the boy from his dream. He didn’t even know the kid’s name, but it felt important, the _dream_ felt important somehow.

But that was impossible, dreams were just dreams, and his subconscious was obviously encouraged by having Bruce here. 

Tony shook his head and vowed to dismiss it. After all, with any luck Bruce would be in the lab when he arrived, and Tony would forget all about his dream to focus on science.

* * *

Bruce didn’t show up straight away, but within an hour he was in the lab and (minus the first half hour where Bruce was uncomfortable and nervous and Tony took to prodding him with a taser to see if he’d go green, thereby, diffusing the tension) they had an amazing day of science and only stopped for dinner because Bruce was insistent.

They went their separate ways after some Chinese and the promise of an early start tomorrow in the lab. Tony had forgotten all about Anton and his magical new friend. He didn’t give them a thought as he put his head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep with calculations behind his eyes.

But the moment he was unconscious, the two were back.

_Anton was older now. He looked closer to his late teens but was older than a century. He was much taller and had shaggy brown hair to his shoulders._

_He was striding through golden halls with a cocky smirk and a flirtatious wink for any female servant he came across. They either blushed or rolled their eyes at him, depending on their age, but Anton’s good mood was unhindered._

_Anton moved with purpose and ease to the private, royal wings of the palace. The guards saw but didn’t stop him, and Anton reached the rooms of his friend and threw open the doors._

_“Loki!” He called, his voice filled with glee._

_Anton spotted the other boy lazing on a settee with a book in his hands. He startled into a sitting position when he saw Anton, his book forgotten and his smile wide and genuine._

_“Anton,” Loki greeted._

_The other boy was still growing into his features. He was tall and lanky. He had muscle and his movements were coordinated from years of sparring, but he still wore his youthful frame awkwardly._

_Anton shut the doors and came to join Loki on the furniture, he took a place beside the other. He glanced at the book, but it didn’t hold his attention. He was jittering with excitement._

_Loki looked amused. “You seem unusually happy. What has happened?”_

_Anton grinned and leant close to the other boy. His voice was too excited to fully drop to a whisper, “The Lady Ingrida from the tavern. I have been out with her six times, and,” he leaned even closer, “last night she let me take her to my room.”_

_Loki’s expression froze, his good humour slipping for only a moment, but not enough for the other boy to notice, too wrapped up in his own pride._

_“That is... it’s wonderful, Anton.”_

_Loki’s voice was stilted and Anton finally realised it, his expression softened and he reached out for Loki’s shoulder and clasped it._

_“Do not worry, Loki. You will meet a woman and convince her back to your chambers.” He laughed and shook Loki’s shoulder. “You will meet many, I am sure. I am a lowly weaponsmith, but you are a prince!”_

_“A second prince,” Loki muttered, looking away._

_Anton glared with reproach and shoved his friend. “A second, third, fourth - what does it matter? You are a fine warrior! You’ll sweep them all off their feet.”_

_“Yes, I’m sure,” Loki said flatly, obviously not believing it, but he shook it off quickly and changed the subject. “But, you didn’t come to talk about me and my conquests.”_

_Anton grinned, his smile wide and his eyes bright. “Oh, Loki, having a woman is the most wonderful thing!”_

_Loki smiled and listened, but the enthusiasm did not meet his eyes._

Tony woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp breath and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He recognised his surroundings, but it was secondary. His mind was on the face of the boy in his dream. Anton might have been oblivious to Loki’s reaction, but Tony wasn’t so stupid.

The moment Loki had learnt his best friend had slept with someone, hurt, envy and yearning had all flashed across his face.

“Fucking hell,” Tony hissed and rolled over, groaning into his bedding. He felt his heart ache for the kid; for the _figment of his imagination_.

But the dream didn’t just come with a single moment; it came with _knowledge_ about the two boys. They were friends, had been from the moment Anton had met him on the steps. Anton had dozens of friends, but Loki was his first and therefore, his closest confidant. Loki had no one. He was scholarly in a world that disliked books. He performed magic in a world that dismissed such a skill. He was, if not gay, then heavily infatuated with a boy who had no interest in his own gender.

Tony sighed; picturing that broken-hearted little face and feeling empathy swell in his breast.

 _Tough luck, kid_ , Tony thought. _I hope you grow out of your crush on him and get a boyfriend._

A moment later, he realised how ridiculous he was being, caring about a _person who didn’t exist_. But, Loki’s sad green eyes just made Tony want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the world.

Maybe if he tried hard enough, Tony could will his subconscious into giving that sad little prince a happy ending.

* * *

It took Tony a while to fall back asleep. He tossed and turned. He got up to use the bathroom. He thought about going to the lab, but changed his mind. He _felt_ tired, but his brain was making it hard to shut down.

He kicked the bed sheets and eventually asked JARVIS to play him some soothing music. When Tony _finally_ fell back asleep, he dreamt again, only this time it was even worse than before.

_“Anton! Stop! Wait!” Loki looked desperate and upset as he reached out and caught the other man’s arm._

_Anton looked only a few years older, but unlike the previous warmth his eyes were now filled with irritation as he turned back to the prince._

_“ What?” he snapped._

_“I’m sorry!” Loki insisted, his eyes wide. “They were being unfair, and they-”_

_“Unfair or not, you used magic! I was fighting and you used magic! Everyone now thinks I cheat in my spars!”_

_Loki’s mouth opened and closed, and hurt flared in his eyes. “I just wanted to help you.”_

_“And now they are laughing at me!” Anton pulled his arm from Loki and crossed them, still angry. “They think I need a woman’s art to help me.”_

_Loki flinched back as if hit. Anton’s eyes widened, instantly realising his mistake. Loki took a step back, but Anton was already reaching out and grabbing Loki’s arm, keeping him from fleeing._

_“Loki, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”_

_“A woman’s art,” Loki whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “That’s what it is to you?”_

_“No!” Anton insisted. “No, Loki it’s not, I-”_

_“Then why did you say it?” Loki demanded, anger sharpening his voice. “It must be what you truly think, isn’t it? It’s not ‘amazing’ anymore, is it? No, it’s just some womanly, unmanly-”_

_His words were cut off when Anton grabbed him and pulled Loki close. Loki’s breath left him in a gasp from the force of the sudden and tight embrace. Loki’s hands were hovering in the air behind Anton’s back. His eyes were wide and fearful, like he didn’t know what to do._

_“You are a great man, Loki,” Anthony whispered. “Your magic is and always will be amazing. I am sorry. I was angry at them, not you.”_

_Loki looked like he wanted to argue, but in the end, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Anton. He closed his eyes and held on tight._

_“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I forgive you.”_

_Anton let out a relieved breath, and although he was ready to let go of his friend, he stayed where he was for as long as Loki wanted._

_He owed his friend that._

Anthony woke up, and this time it was with a curse. He also turned around and punched his pillow for good measure.

“Sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Nothing. Mute,” Tony snapped, feeling uncomfortable and irritated. He wanted to hit Anton for hurting his friend like that. Loki’s weak spot was how everyone looked down on his magic, and there was Anton, deep down, sharing those same opinions.

What a little _asshole_.

And worse than that, _so much worse than that_ , was the fact that for the first time, Tony got a good look at Anton’s face. It was like looking at himself as a nineteen year old.

Tony had no idea what that said about his subconscious, but probably nothing good.

Sighing, Tony rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “What time is it?”

5:23am flashed in red letters above his head, and Tony sighed once more. “Start the coffee, J. I’m going to need it. And unmute. Sorry about that, just a crap dream.”

There was a moment’s pause before, “Shall I make the brew extra strength, Sir?”

And just like that, Tony knew he was forgiven. 

Now, he just wished he could erase the lingering guilt from his dream.

* * *

Bruce looked at Tony with concern when he showed up in the lab at seven in the morning, but he was also carrying a mug of coffee for Tony, so he was willing to ignore it. Tony took the cup with a grateful smile and had a fortifying sip.

“Um, JARVIS says you’ve been up for a while,” Bruce began hesitantly, shifting with nervousness. “If you want to stop, or work on your own, I-”

“Um, firstly, _no_ ,” Tony interjected. “Secondly, you’re the lazy bones I’ve been waiting for.” He gestured the other man over. “Science, breakthroughs, and uh,” he looked around, picking up the pack of dried fruit, “apricots! It’s party time!”

Bruce was already shaking his head, but he was relaxing a little bit more. He even accepted an apricot, but he played with it in his fingers, staring at the fruit. 

“I know we’re just acquaintances, but you’ve been kind to me, and I just...” he glanced up then looked away, “I just want to say if you need anything, and I can help...”

The man trailed off, but Tony’s smile softened. He wasn’t ready to confess about confusing, reoccurring characters in his dreams, but he did offer, “Do you ever have a weird dream? Not bad, but with enough going on that sleeping is absolutely not on the cards for a while?”

Bruce shifted to look at him when Tony started, and by the end he was smiling with amusement. “Yes. I’m familiar with those dreams.”

“Right well,” he shrugged. “That’s pretty much it. I’m fine, just sleep-deprived. Not uncommon around me. Better get used to it, Brucie-bear.”

Bruce shook his head, but he was still grinning and he stepped up beside Tony without any hesitation. “Did you manage to get anywhere else on our project?”

Tony grinned brightly and began regaling Bruce with the outcomes - and if some of those conclusions had been helped along by the strange _awareness_ of Anton and Loki’s life and the kind of technology they had, well, no one need know that.

* * *

Tony fell asleep in the lab. 

He could normally go days without sleep, but he drifted off between one calculation and the next, not even realising his head was dropping or that his cheek came to rest on the workbench. It was no surprise, when he found himself with Anton and Loki once more.

_Anton was all grown up. His tousled brown hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail with two plaits trailing from each temple all the way down to the ends. His hair came down to his waist and he had no facial hair._

_He was wearing blue and black formal clothing and he was rushing through the halls._

_“Loki!” He shouted, frustrated and impatient._

_The man he was chasing was in front of him, dressed in green, black and gold leather. Anton was barely able to grab and stop the man before he disappeared down the next corner. The flames from the nearby torches highlighted his sharp cheekbones, piercing green eyes and short, slicked-back black hair._

_“Loki, you must calm down-”_

_“Calm down?” Loki hissed; his voice sharper and more guarded than ever before. “The entire feasting hall mocked my magic! They lauded my brother over his trivial part while I - I kept us all from disgrace and ruin!”_

_“I know this, Loki, but they will not believe you. Wasting your breath and growing angry will hardly sway them-”_

_“Oh yes!” Loki snapped, pulling his hand away from Anton. “Loki, the liar! Loki the dishonourable! If I have heard it once, I have heard it one million times! How can I stand back and say nothing in my own defence?”_

_Anton sighed. “Your defence is never without mockery, Loki.”_

_“And so it should be,” Loki spat. “They do not respect me. Why should I respect them, Anton?”_

_A hint of frustration entered Anton’s eyes. “Because they are the King and Queen, because they are dignitaries from the other realms. Loki, you are a prince, but you are hardly above them all!”_

_Loki scowled and looked away from Anton. His expression was petulant and hurt. Anton knew Loki would not see sense for a number of hours. His anger would need to run its course. He stepped close and placed a hand on his friend’s upper arm._

_“Come, Loki. Let’s go to your mother’s gardens. We can walk among the flowers and you can show me your magic.”_

_Loki flicked his eyes to Anton, a war waging behind bright green eyes, in the end, the tension faded from his shoulders and he uncrossed his arms._

_“Very well,” he agreed._

_Anton stepped up beside his friend and gently directed him with a hand on the arm. They fell into step together and made their way in silence to the gardens. Anton didn’t notice that Loki carefully shifted a little bit closer and stole wistful glances at his friend when the other man wasn’t looking._

Anthony woke with a jerk; startling into a sitting position and gasping. He looked around wildly, only to find a startled, apologetic Bruce with a blanket. 

Bruce immediately looked sheepish. “Sorry, I didn’t want you to get cold. You were asleep for about a half hour.”

Tony brought up a hand, rubbing it over his goatee and then through his hair, reaffirming that the former was still there and that the latter was still short.

He knew he wasn’t Anton, that none of this was real, but _damn it_. Loki needed a better friend. Anton might mean well, might be doing the best he could with shitty circumstances and in-built prejudices, but the whole situation was just _painful_.

Loki loved Anton, and more than that, he had no one else to rely on. Yet, even his best friend couldn’t understand everything he was going through. Tony only had summarisations after the fact, but Tony sure as fuck wouldn’t be telling Loki to calm down, he’d be saying, _go for the fucking throat, those assholes deserve it_.

He knew it wouldn’t help Loki’s case, not with the twisted and biased people he was going up against, but Tony still wanted to stand by Loki’s side and defend him.

“Tony?” He startled and blinked away from his thoughts to find Bruce watching him worriedly. “Your eyes just became unfocused and you didn’t respond to the first two calls of your name. I think you should take a break for a while and get some sleep.”

Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to go to sleep, not if sleep meant more dreams about Anton and Loki. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried, or if he should tell someone about them. But who would he tell? What would he say? 

They were still better than the nightmares, even if he wanted to punch Anton in his oblivious face.

“Tony?” Bruce called again, his concern only growing.

It made Tony sigh and nod. “Yeah, okay. I think I will take a break. Thanks, Bruce.”

He stood up and went to give Bruce the blanket back when JARVIS announced, “Sir, Director Fury is requesting you and Dr Banner at the SHIELD complex immediately.”

Tony grimaced, not liking being ordered around by the one-eyed spy, but he also knew they were in no position to refuse.

He supposed the upside was that he wouldn’t be dreaming anytime soon.

* * *

The meeting turned out to be little more than Fury allowing the Thunder God to talk about varying threats to the universe that might, sometime down the line, _maybe_ look at Earth.

Tony tried not to fall asleep for the whole two hours it lasted.

When it finished, Tony was all but rushing Bruce out of the room, hoping to get them as far away as possible. Only, it didn’t work out that way.

“Man of Iron,” Thor called. 

Tony gritted his teeth and tried not to groan. He turned around with a fake smile pasted on his face. “Point Break. Great speech, real invigorating. Can’t wait to go fight those little green men.”

Thor frowned, confused by his response, yet underneath that new bewilderment was a deeper disbelief and even suspicion. It was weird.

“I wished to speak with you; I also hoped to dine with you this evening.”

Tony’s eyebrows reached his hairline. “Uh, hate to break it to you, but you’re not really my type.”

Thor blinked rapidly. “I do not...” he frowned. “Is courtship among men open on this realm?”

“Ohhh boy,” Tony murmured, but that was one hornet’s nest he was staying the hell away from. “Look. Um. Okay, fuck it. Come by for dinner with me and Bruce. Not a date, just a bunch of guys eating pizza. I’ll even let you stay the night on one of my spare floors.”

“Thank you, Man of Iron.”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, how about you just call me Tony?”

Thor frowned, looking at Tony with that same, penetrating expression that looked both haunted and as if the Thunder God was a thousand years old.

“Tony,” he repeated solemnly. He then nodded and turned away, leaving him and Bruce alone in the hall.

They shared an equally confused look. 

“Aliens are weird,” Tony stated, feeling fairly sure of that fact.

Bruce cracked a smile and nodded seriously. “Yes they are, Man of Iron.”

Tony snorted and gave the other man a shove. Bruce’s smile spread wider and they started walking towards the exit and Tony’s awaiting car.

He was looking forward to getting back to the tower and unwinding from the boredom and irritation that SHIELD always provided. But, it should prove interesting to hear what Thor wanted to speak to him about.

* * *

The last thing Tony expected was to get back to the tower and take a phone call from Pepper. 

Okay, the phone call wasn’t unusual or the documents she sent through for him to sign. What _was_ unusual was that after he finished, he leant back against the couch, planning to stretch and close his eyes for a moment - only to feel the tug of sleep so strongly, that he had no choice but to obey.

_“He is strange; you know this better than anyone, Haganson.”_

_Anton let out a frustrated breath, and glanced over at Thor. “Loki is my friend, I know him better than any other. I do not understand why he resists this.”_

_Thor shook his head. “I have tried to help Loki with maidens as well. It ends well for no one.”_

_Anton crossed his arms and glowered. “She found him beautiful! She was a magic-user and thought his ability to wield seidr incredible. She was pretty!”_

_“Aye,” Thor agreed, nodding along. “She was a fine choice.”_

_Anton started to pace. The two were on a balcony of an ethereal and glowing castle. They were looking over a large forest that was lit with strange lights, like large fireflies._

_“And she was from here!” Anton gestured around them. “She was rich and Elven and respectable. She was perfect! I did not offer him some troll from the marketplace. I thought hard! He is my friend and he deserves a loving partner!”_

_Thor shook his head again, looking amused. “Loki will not settle for less than what he wants.”_

_“He did not give her a chance,” Anton spat. “What is more, now he is angry at me!”_

_Anton growled and kicked the balcony. He glared at the forest, but slowly his anger cooled and his tension faded._

_His voice softened. “We are getting to an age where we must stop fooling around. I must marry, and while I have many choices, he continues to refuse all advances.”_

_“It is not your place to find him a suitable match,” Thor said, his voice gaining a hint of warning._

_Anton glanced at the other man. “I do not intend disrespect. He is a prince; I have no place in forming connections. But...” Anton sighed and leant against the railing, “Loki will not do well in a political marriage. He needs one whom he can admire and respect.”_

_“That is still not your place,” Thor insisted, but his tone was gentler, recognising the other man’s intent._

_Anton nodded. “He is older than me and we are not brothers but,” Anton laughed softly and shook his head, “I still feel as though he is my younger sibling; smart and sharp, but with his eyes and mind far from the ground. He is someone who I must look after by tugging back down.”_

_Thor chuckled and placed a hand on Anton’ shoulder. He squeezed gently. “This is a feeling I know well. We both do our best for Loki, and often gain his wrath for our troubles. He will come around.”_

_Anton sighed and nodded again, still looking disheartened. Thor squeezed him again. “For what it is worth, Haganson, I do believe you make a fine brother to Loki.”_

_Anton lifted his head and gave the other man a smile. It meant a lot to him, to hear that from Thor._

Tony blinked back to the penthouse with confusion and an ache in his heart. Thor was a weird new addition, but well, he supposed that was to do with their recent conversation.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes but found his mind thinking on everything he’d just seen. 

He felt sympathy and pity for Loki. The man was completely in love with Anton but the weaponsmith saw him as a brother. There was no confused denial of feelings; Anton only had platonic thoughts and emotions for his friend.

Loki, on the other hand, loved Anton with all his heart, and he was bitter about being set up with women by the one that he wanted. It was a mess. 

Tony wanted to find Loki and hug him, because that dream had given him another painful dose of information. Where Loki and Anton were from, male relationships weren’t encouraged. That was, again, probably inspired by Thor’s little remark earlier, but it made his dreams all the more depressing. 

It made him wonder, not for the first time, what the hell was going on with him. Why was he having a reoccurring dream about two men and their lives together? Was there some hidden meaning he wasn’t grasping? Was his brain latching onto the concept like he did with a project?

It was... odd. And yet, the thought of trying to get rid of the dreams just _hurt_. It felt wrong. He also wanted to know what happened: would Loki get a happy ending? Would Anton learn to love Loki back?

It was like reading a story and he was both eager and dreading to see what happened on the next page. Tony just hoped that next time he fell asleep; he wouldn’t be forced to watch Loki’s confession and rejection.

* * *

Thor appeared on the balcony three hours later with a loud thump and a slight rattle to the building. He stepped inside while looping his hammer around the tie at his waist.

It was a little disconcerting to see the man he’d so recently dreamed off (and have so much _knowledge_ of. Knowledge that wasn’t real, of course, but it still made Tony feel like he _knew_ a virtual stranger) but Tony shrugged it off and gave a neutral smile. “Hey, Big Guy, we were starting to think you’d stood us up.”

Thor shook his head. “Nay, I was longer then I believed I would be. I apologise.”

Tony waved it off. “It’s fine. We just ordered for you.” 

He gestured Thor towards the makeshift table Bruce had set up. It was overflowing with pizzas and garlic bread. Tony knew the guy liked to eat, _a lot_. Or well. He had a feeling he did? Bruce had looked at him oddly for the large order, but fuck it. The food wouldn’t go to waste; he was sure of it.

When Thor saw the size of the spread, he turned and looked at Tony. His eyes were sharp and hinted at more intelligence than Tony had initially given the guy credit for. 

“This is a large meal; most on Midgard do not anticipate the appetites of the Aesir.”

Tony felt nervous sweat prickle on the back of his neck. “Well, I like to order in bulk. Nothing special about it.”

Thor’s expression remained shrewd, and Tony was glad when he finally looked away and walked over to a chair. Bruce was watching them both strangely, and Tony decided it was best to focus on a slice of pepperoni. 

When Thor clapped his hands together, Tony almost jumped. “ _May The Norns bless this meal_.”

“ _And all those who attend_ ,” Tony said, answering on rote before he even knew what he was doing or how he shouldn’t _know_ that.

The silence that fell around the room made Tony look up from the pizza in front of him. Bruce was looking bug-eyed while Thor looked both delighted and awed. 

Tony looked between the two with confusion. “What?”

“You weren’t speaking English,” Bruce told him.

“You were speaking _Asgardian_ ,” Thor added, something like budding hope in his gaze.

Tony stared at Thor, his eyes wide. “ _What?_ ” 

“I knew it could not be such a coincidence,” Thor whispered. “I had not thought The Norns could ever be so kind.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tony demanded, feeling uncomfortable and like he wanted to flee the more that Thor kept looking at him.

“You are he, or a version of he; a new birth.”

“Firstly, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony said, an edge to his voice that was masking a hint of panic. “Secondly, rebirth? I’m an Atheist, so that shit won’t fly with me, so whatever you think you’re-”

“Anton Haganson.”

Tony stiffened and his eyes went wide. He felt like the breath had been punched from his lungs as he stared at Thor. No way. It wasn’t possible. How could Thor _possibly_ know that name?

“You know of whom I speak,” Thor said, certain of his deduction.

“Who is Anton Haganson?” Bruce asked, looking completely lost.

“An honourable and fine Aesir,” a shadow of sorrow crossed Thor’s face, “he gave his life for another some six hundred years ago.”

Tony opened his mouth but couldn’t speak for the longest time. Why did he have the sinking feeling he knew who Anton had died for?

But no, _no_ , it was just a fucking dream, it wasn’t _real_. This wasn’t some past lives bullshit. Thor was just messing with him somehow.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony flatly denied. “But I’m not buying it.”

“This is no lie,” Thor insisted. “To have you returned now, to have your memories finding you once more, it is a message of fate. You are meant to be reunited with-”

“No, you know what, I’m not listening to this,” Tony insisted, standing up and glaring at Thor. “I have a couple of weird dreams and now I’m suddenly some recycled Aesir? Fuck you, I’m my own person. If Anton existed, that’s got fuck all to do with me.”

“Aye, you are yourself,” Thor answered, his voice calm, and so unlike his hot-headed nature (and _how_ did Tony know that so implicitly?) “But you are also something more. You were once another and you carry his memories in your heart and your soul.”

But, Tony was shaking his head and refusing to believe it, he didn’t care that all the evidence was pointing towards Thor telling the truth. 

Because Tony hadn’t told anyone about the dreams, so how could Thor know? How could Tony know what he did without outside help? How could he _speak Asgardian?_ Why did a part of him _know_ it was all true?

But, he didn’t want to believe it, he _refused_ to believe it. So he stuck his head in the sand.

“You know, this has been fabulous, great even, but I’m done with it. I’ll be in the lab if anyone needs me, and by ‘needs me’ it better be world ending, or I’m not coming out.”

“Tony!” Bruce called, but Tony ignored him and walked with fast steps towards the elevator.

He was grateful when neither Bruce nor Thor tried to follow him. The doors shut and he descended to the lab instantly and he relaxed back against the wall. “Thanks, J.”

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS answered. He also hesitated before continuing, “I would be remiss if I did not mention my concern for what just occurred and the theories raised by Mr Odinson.”

Tony smiled tightly. “Theories, J? You know we only pay attention to facts around here.”

The silence that followed was pointed and unimpressed. Tony brought up his hands and rubbed them over his face. The moment his eyes were closed he saw Anton’s smiling face and Loki’s affectionate one.

“I don’t want to talk about it, J.”

“Very well, Sir,” his AI answered and the doors of the elevator opened on the lab. 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped inside and was greeted with the familiar and comforting sights and smells of his workshop. He pulled up one of his harder projects, hoping the problems within would be enough to drag his thoughts away from Anton Haganson and everything he might mean.

* * *

_It wasn’t a battle, which would have made it all the more heroic. It was an assassination fuelled by revenge for a trick played hundreds of years ago._

_The group of five were all walking and talking in the golden streets of Asgard. They were discussing a plan to visit Vanaheim in the coming days, to hunt and fight and indulge. Loki was rolling his eyes and Anton was trailing behind his friend and winking at any pretty woman who walked by._

_Anton wasn’t paying attention to the conversation and it was why he was the only one to see the glint of the arrow as it was being drawn from the shadows. He saw the target and he moved. He pushed Thor aside to reach Loki. He threw himself in the path and felt the arrow rip through the centre of his chest._

_He gasped as pain rocked through him and he collapsed. Loki caught him, his green eyes filled with terror and panic. Thor let out a roar of rage and the others either covered Loki and Anton defensively or rushed after their foe._

_Loki only had eyes for Anton as he laid him on the ground, his breath coming out frantic and ragged as his hands fluttered around the arrow still lodged in Anton’s chest._

_“Anton! Anton!” Loki called; pure fear in his voice._

_The agony was encompassing, but Anton fought through the pain to open his eyes and look at his closest friend. Anton’s breathes were becoming sluggish and blood formed in his mouth and dribbled down his chin._

_“Loki,” he whispered, moving his hand to touch him. Loki clasped it instantly, tears were streaming down his face._

_“You shouldn’t have... it was me, not you. You shouldn’t have,” Loki gasped out, his words wrecked by the start of sobs._

_“Worth saving, my friend,” Anton whispered. Loki shook harder and his tears trailed down his face, dripping on the ground and on Anton._

_“Anton,” Loki pleaded._

_Anton’s eyes were too heavy to keep open, but before they fell shut for the last time, he whispered, “Be... good...”_

_Loki’s agonised wail was the last thing Anton heard._

It was that sound which echoed in Tony’s ears and he jerked up from the couch in the corner of his lab with a pained sob. His hands reached for his chest. He felt the metal of the arc-reactor but no arrow, and he breathed a shaky breath.

 _He gave his life for another some six hundred years ago_ , Tony remembered Thor’s words and shuddered. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Loki, tears streaming down his face and heartbreak in his eyes.

His best friend, the man he loved, had died in his arms after saving his life. God, that poor guy. Tony had always felt the urge to hug Loki, but now he just wanted to wrap his arms around the prince and never, ever let go.

_Be good._

The words made Tony grit his teeth. Anton had said them to Loki all the time; telling the prince not to cause mischief, not to undermine Thor, not to irritate some foreign diplomat. He did it to try and help Loki, but he didn’t realise that Loki _was_ mischief, and to ignore that part of himself wasn’t right.

God, Loki must have been so devastated.

The thought made a pained noise catch in Tony’s throat and he brought up his hands to rub suddenly stinging eyes.

 _I’m so sorry that happened to you_ , Tony thought, sending the words to someone he’d never met, but so badly wanted to comfort. _You didn’t **deserve** to have that happen to you._

Pulling his hands away from his eyes, Tony looked around his lab blankly. “What time is it, J?”

“8:25 in the morning, Sir.” JARVIS hesitated. “Are you alright, Sir?”

“Fine,” Tony answered swiftly. “I’m... yeah, I’m fine.” 

He brought a hand to rub the arc-reactor, the identical spot an arrow had pierced and killed Anton.

“Is Thor still here?”

“No, Sir. He left minutes after your own departure yesterday evening.”

“Good,” Tony said, feeling relieved. He really didn’t want to see Thor right now. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the lab doors. “Don’t tell Bruce I’m up.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Stepping into the elevator, Tony made his way directly to the penthouse. The pizzas had been cleaned up and put away, and Tony was grateful Bruce had done that. He’d have to thank him later, but for now, Tony just wanted a shower, some coffee, and a chance to forget what he’d just dreamed.

* * *

He managed the first part without any problems, using the hot water to sooth tense muscles and running calculations until he couldn’t see Loki’s agonised face when he closed his eyes. He changed into a shirt and jeans and pulled on his socks. 

He hadn’t got to his shoes when JARVIS announced, “Sir, Mr Odinson has appeared on the balcony. He-”

“Damn it. Damn it, _damn it_ ,” Tony hissed, interrupting his AI and stalking out of his bedroom.

He didn’t want to see Thor, he didn’t want to hear more about Anton and his supposed ‘past life’, he just wanted to be left alone so he could repress it until it went away.

Tony was planning to say as much, but when he stalked into the room, he found Thor had entered through the doors and was pulling a scowling, petulant man with him – but not just any man.

Tony froze where he was and sucked in a sharp breath. The man looked up at him and green eyes widened, filling with a mixture of shock and sorrow. He looked a little older and his hair was longer, but otherwise he was exactly the same.

“Loki,” Tony whispered.

Loki’s mouth opened, but no sound escaped. Thor spoke instead, his voice soft and careful, as if he was talking to a wounded animal, “This mortal is Tony Stark. He is a fine warrior and smith. He has been dreaming of Anton.”

Loki swallowed, but his eyes stayed rooted to Tony. “He is Anton’s rebirth.”

“Yes,” Thor answered. He let Loki go. “I think you have much to discuss with him brother.”

Loki’s smile was wry and oh so painful. “Much to discuss? Thor, this man is not Anton. Why would you-” 

He cut off the words and finally dragged his eyes away from Tony. He was clenching his fists, and Tony’s heart _ached_ for him; knowing Thor, he hadn’t even given Loki a proper warning.

“Point Break, how about you leave for a while?” Tony asked, not even looking at Thor.

Thor gave a small nod, but didn’t say a word. He moved out of the room and onto the balcony. He then twirled his hammer and flew into the sky. Tony barely registered it. 

He made for the bar with careful, unthreatening motions and asked quietly, “Do you want a drink, Loki? I think we could both use one.”

Loki had been staring at the ground, but he slowly raised his head. His eyes took Tony’s breath away; bright as an emerald and full of emotion. They were more faceted then the rarest gem.

It took a few moments, but Loki stepped over to the bar. His eyes were raking over Tony with both fascination and pain. He looked similar enough to Anton that it had to be incredibly hard for the prince. Tony searched around his bar, pulling out two glasses and searching for his sweetest alcohol. He knew Loki would prefer it.

When the glasses were poured, Loki didn’t drink immediately, preferring to stare at the liquid as if it held the answers to the universe. Tony, in comparison, could only stare at Loki; he’d seen this man grow up. He _knew_ him in a way that was both intimate yet abstract. 

“How long have you dreamed?” Loki asked, breaking the silence.

“Since I met Thor,” Tony admitted.

Loki nodded. He also lifted the glass to his mouth and swallowed the liquor in one mouthful. When he finished he put it back down on the bar and looked directly at Tony. There was something searching and desperate in his eyes. 

“Are you... would...” the man known for his way with words, struggled to say a thing. Tony just wanted to reach out and comfort him. Tony settled for pouring him another drink. “Your life, on Midgard, what... has it...?” He looked at Tony hopefully. “Are you happy?”

Tony hesitated. He knew what Loki wanted to hear, and while he’d like to say _yes_ , a large part of him knew that wouldn’t be true.

He settled for a faint smile and the more truthful, “I’m getting there. What about you?”

Loki’s smile was far more cynical than Tony’s and he already knew the answer. 

“I am not miserable,” Loki answered, and just like Tony, it was more honest than a pretty lie.

Tony stared at his drink and wondered what to do or say. The air felt awkward and tense; weighed down with emotion and the pain of the past.

“If you do not want me here, I will leave,” Loki suddenly announced into the quiet, making Tony jerk his head up to look at the prince. Loki’s glass was empty again, and he was staring at the bar.

“No,” Tony announced, quick and faintly panicked. Loki looked up at him with surprise. Tony didn’t know what it was, but he was desperate to keep Loki here.

Loki was hurt and lonely, and Tony couldn’t let him leave like that. They weren’t friends in reality, in _this life_ , but they had been in the past. Tony had watched it develop and grow. He had _felt_ it. Tony couldn’t let Loki leave.

“No,” he repeated. “I... I want you to stay. If, um, if you want to remain?”

Loki’s mouth twitched, but it didn’t quite make a smile. “I would.” He looked away, and his eyes travelled over the penthouse with curiosity and lingering grief. “I would like to know of your life,” he looked back at Tony, “if you will tell me?”

It was impossible to refuse, and more incredible than that, Tony found he _wanted_ Loki to know about him.

* * *

They spoke for hours, migrating to sit around the table. They had left over pizzas and more drinks as they continued to exchange stories of their lives.

It quickly became apparent to both of them that, Anton Haganson and Tony Stark were two drastically different people. It also became apparent, that Loki had changed a lot since his best friend had been killed.

His best friend had asked him to ‘be good’ and that’s what Loki had done. He’d minimised his pranks, he’d stopped lashing out against the people who mocked and looked down on him for his magic. He’d grieved for decades, and by the time he started to move on, he realised that he’d gained compassion and respect from most of Asgard. 

His brother had also taken to listening to him; wanting to do anything to make Loki act like his old self again. It had allowed his brother to gain a hint of sense and to focus on others, not just himself.

Loki had utilised the change in people’s attitudes and behaviours in the centuries that followed. He was not as beloved as Thor, but he was still highly respected. Tony knew it was what Loki had always wanted, and yet, it hadn’t made him happy.

Tony, by comparison, did not have the same respect for authority as Anton. He flagrantly disobeyed. He hedonistically indulged. He was fond of pranks, building things, and doing what he wanted; damn the consequences. He was, in a lot of ways, more like the trickster Loki had used to be than the respectable warrior Anton.

Loki was fascinated by Tony’s life, and laughed openly at the many tales of tricks long passed. He exchanged his own stories that rang faint bells in Tony’s mind, but not enough to make the story familiar. 

They spoke long into the night; they spoke with _ease_ as if they had known each other for years.

Tony even told Loki about Afghanistan, with more detail than he’d ever told a living soul - with more detail than he’d told _JARVIS_. Fury filled Loki’s green eyes and he looked ready to murder everyone who’d touched him. Tony told the prince that he already had.

Loki didn’t speak openly about his grief for Anton, but he let slip a few sentences. It had Tony move to sit beside Loki on the couch and very gently touch his hand in comfort. Loki smiled at him with gratitude still intermingled with pain. 

When it was long past midnight and they were both tired, Tony offered the spare room on his floor and Loki took it. Tony promised to bring him to the lab tomorrow to show Loki some of his creations, and Loki agreed.

They separated for the night to their separate beds, and when Tony laid his head down on the pillow, his thoughts were full of Loki, but for the first time in days, when Tony fell asleep, he didn’t dream.

* * *

The next morning, Tony came out of his bedroom to find Loki sitting somewhat awkwardly at the bar. His clothing wasn’t his usual Asgardian clothes, but instead seemed to have been modelled off Tony’s wardrobe. He was in a shirt and jeans and he looked so _strange_.

The moment he saw him, Tony barked out a laugh. Loki instantly frowned.

Tony shook his head. “You know, your leathers were fine. You didn’t have to change, Loki.”

A strange expression crossed Loki’s face but it was gone too fast for Tony to categorise it. The prince let green and gold sparkles erupt over his body until his outfit was replaced with Asgardian clothes. Tony could only stare in awe.

“Fuck, that was cool in the dreams, but now I’m even _more_ fascinated.” Tony stepped closer, looking at Loki with curiosity. “How does your seidr work? Were you wearing Earth clothes or were they just an illusion?”

“You... want to know how my magic works?”

Tony glanced up at Loki, hearing the uncertainty in the man’s voice. He was staring at Tony as if he’d done something impossible.

“Well, yeah? Your magic is amazing. I want to know absolutely everything about it.” He flashed the prince a grin. “In fact, if you’re up for it, we can take breakfast down to the lab and I’ll show you mine, while you show me yours?

Loki still looked stunned, but it slowly made way for a small, soft smile. “I would enjoy that, Tony.”

Tony brightened. “Awesome. Okay, J. Big breakfast for two, or maybe five, knowing his appetite. You able to do that for us and send it on down?”

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS answered, sounding put out that Tony ever doubted him.

Tony just flashed the nearest camera a smile before encouraging Loki to follow him down to the lab, already expounding on everything he wanted do with Loki.

It was hours later after spending an amazing time in the lab creating science, magic and chaos that Loki was talking with Bruce and Tony was watching him fondly. He realised in that moment how much he already liked the prince.

Tony also realised that the smile Loki had given him, was an older and more guarded version of the first shyly pleased smile he had ever flashed Anton.

* * *

Tony had long given up denying the whole “past life” thing. He’d also given up calling Loki anything but a friend.

They spent every day together, whether it was in the lab, in the penthouse, or even exploring New York. They got a long like a house on fire. Tony also felt _happy_ , happier than he’d been in years. He could see that Loki was happy too.

It had been two weeks since Loki had landed on his doorstep. It had been two weeks of turning automatically towards Loki, of finishing each other’s sentences and touching in a way that was still platonic, but bordering on _not_.

They had been in the lab, conspiring over a new prank that Tony was going to unleash on SHIELD the next time they dragged him out of his tower for another boring and useless meeting. They had been leaning close and laughing when Loki had looked at him with a fond smile and eyes that could hide emotion from everyone - but not from Tony.

Tony had watched as Loki had fallen in love with his best friend. Tony had woken up and wanted to _punch_ Anton for his obliviousness and his unintentional breaking of Loki’s heart.

It was why, the first time he caught them leaning too close and sharing what could almost be a _moment_ , Tony pulled back. Loki acted as if nothing happened, already moving to talk about the prank with a lifetime’s worth of practice.

Tony wasn’t about to let the past repeat itself.

He kept his voice gentle and non-confrontational as he stated, “I know how you felt about him.”

Loki’s body went rigid. He didn’t move for the longest time, but eventually he pulled in a breath and made himself relax. He stared at the tools on the workbench rather than at Tony.

“I believe a lot of people knew,” Loki stated tiredly. “Except him. He never noticed. _Thor_ even realised it,” he chuckled painfully. “Well, once he saw the extent of my grief.” 

Tony winced. He also stepped close, touching Loki’s arm. This was going to hurt, but it had to be done. 

“He wasn’t in love with you,” Tony admitted, “he couldn’t be, not with the Aesir prejudices so hardwired into him. He saw you as a brother.”

Loki flinched, but it was only a small gesture. He followed it with a nod and a resigned expression that showed he’d known the truth all along. 

Tony squeezed Loki’s arm, he also hesitated but slowly let his palm trail down to Loki’s and covered it with his own. Loki stared at where they were touching, surprise in his features. Tony decided to just lay down his cards. Loki deserved it; _had_ deserved it for hundreds of years. 

“But it doesn’t mean that I couldn’t love you.” Loki’s head jerked up, staring at him with shock. Tony just watched him carefully. “But, it depends on if you can see me, and not just Anton. I’m not him.”

“You are not,” Loki agreed. “You are similar in features, but little else.” He raised his hand, hesitating but, when he wasn’t rebuffed; Loki touched his fingertips to just below Tony’s eyes. “And your eyes, they change everything.”

“How?” Tony asked.

“Anton’s were soft and dependable; warm like a hug. Yours are sharp and mischievous. They are hot and chaotic like a wildfire.” He smiled. “You are your own man, Tony Stark.”

Tony brought up his hand and curled it around Loki’s wrist. He questioned softly, holding Loki’s gaze, “And is that enough? How much of your heart does he still hold?”

Loki shook his head. “I loved him and I will always love him, but it has been a lifetime. I have mourned, I have accepted and I have moved on.” He smiled faintly. “I have had centuries to take lovers and form friendships. I have known you only two weeks, and yet, I know you could match me far greater than he ever could.” His fingers gently stroked Tony’s skin. “So yes, I think could love you, Tony, if given time.”

Tony grinned and leant into Loki’s touch. “So let’s take that time.”

Loki smiled and it reached to his eyes; filling those green emeralds with happiness and hope. When Loki leant down, Tony tilted his head up. Their lips came together in a soft kiss that made Tony’s whole body go warm. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and tugged him even closer.

In that moment, Tony knew with complete certainty that this was who he was meant to be with for the rest of eternity.


End file.
